


Этажи. Год Второй.

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: В серии "Стена" (4х18) Питер и Сайлар на несколько лет застряли в собственном сознании.Второй год - самый тяжелый.
Kudos: 1





	Этажи. Год Второй.

Он так привык к звуку бьющегося о стену молотка по ночам, что инстинктивно задерживает дыхание каждый раз, когда стук прекращается. Кажется, что сердце тоже останавливается. Но впечатление обманчиво — оно продолжает колотиться отдаленным эхом. Тук-тук-тук... Он уже отвык спать в тишине.

Но пока часть его рада передышке, другая часть — наверное та самая, что смотрела на него светло-карими глазами из зеркала — пугается этой внезапной тишины.

Грэй знает куда идти. Все дороги и закоулки знакомы как линии на ладони. Никогда не меняются. Питеру удается найти окольные пути. Но только не через стену. Стена бросает ему вызов. Нет, стена бросает вызов Грэю. Петрелли лишь полагает, что способен взять на себя и решить все проблемы человечества. В данном случае, единственного представителя Человечества в этом заброшенном мире, который он даже не считает настоящим.

Вот только стука больше нет.

Зато Питер до сих пор здесь. Сидит у стены, подтянув одно колено к груди, опираясь на упершийся в землю молоток. Дышит. Этого достаточно. Питер так упорно молчал первые несколько месяцев, что он научился определять его настроение по дыханию. Он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Петрелли опережает:

\- Нет. Мне не надо спать.

Ничья. Кажется, молчаливый собеседник тоже успел изучить его. А Грэй понятия не имеет, что его выдает.

Питер упрямо трет глаза, продолжая повторять мантру.

\- Это все не настоящее, мне не надо спать.

\- Мне надо, - врет Грэй. - Так что уймись и прекрати стучать.

Конечно, он не упоминает о том, что этот монотонный стук стал его колыбельной. Не дает Питеру шанса возомнить, что он за него... Грэй замирает на месте, прислушиваясь к себе. Пытается разгадать, откуда это смутное чувство дискомфорта, когда он смотрит, как привалившийся к стене спутник прижимает к себе кувалду с такой нежностью, словно это его любимый плюшевый мишка.

\- Иди домой, - угрюмо настаивает он, пряча руки в карманы. Запретное слово легко срывается с губ.

\- Домой, - глухо повторяет Петрелли.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - отмахивается он в ответ.

\- Уходи.

Грэй нетерпеливо вздыхает.

\- Питер, не глупи, иди спать.  
Они снова вернулись в начало беседы.

\- Мне не надо спать. Это все... - мантра прерывается заразительным зевком.

Грэй вздыхает, прихлопывая ладонью по бедру.

\- Второй год пошел. Второй - тяжелый, - предупреждает он вслух. - Тяжелее, чем первый. Думаешь, что все это вот-вот закончится, однако...

Рука Питера соскальзывает с рукоятки, он сонно моргает.

\- Год? Дождя не было...

Грэй сосредоточенно щурится в ответ.

\- Если это все настоящее, почему ни разу не было дождя? - вопрошает настойчивый собеседник.

\- Мы настоящие, - парирует он.

Петрелли так долго молчит, что он заключает, что он либо сдался, либо уснул. В любом случае, стука больше нет. Грэй собирается уйти, но какая-то невидимая сила тянет его стене. Он опускается рядом, в нескольких миллиметрах от Питера.

Во сне его дыхание выравнивается, выдавая секрет о том, что он не видит снов. Грэй сидит всю ночь не шелохнувшись, хотя плечо уже давно затекло.

Наутро идет дождь.

* * *

\- Это что-то новенькое, - комментирует Грэй, наблюдая, как привычная пустая стена окрашивается грубым рисунком. Точнее, рисунком это назвать сложно. Просто контур круга. Красный. Не идеально ровный. Он с гордостью думает, что начертил бы лучше.

Петрелли трясет баллончик с краской в руке, задумчиво разглядывая свой шедевр.

\- Что это будет?

Ему кажется, что Питер вот-вот добавит лучи и получится «солнышко». Несколько лет назад, он бы предположил, что это как раз в его духе. Тогда Петрелли казался невинным. Безобидным. Теперь же он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда тот хватается за кувалду.

Вопросы отпадают, когда внутри внешнего контура появляется еще один круг. А за ним еще один.

\- О, - понимает Грэй. Ему тоже надоела рутина. - Как в тире. Будешь бить прямо в яблочко?

Питер мычит что-то нечленораздельное, состоящее из междометий, отбрасывает краску в сторону. Разворачивается в его сторону и идет вдоль улицы, делая вид, что не обращает на него внимания. Грэй закатывает глаза, следует за ним, гадая, что на этот раз он сделал не так, что заслужил очередную порцию полного игнорирования. Ах да, он же убил его брата... Каждый раз, когда не находится ничего нового Питер хватается за этот повод хранить презренное молчание.

Грэй прислушивается к дыханию. Нет. Петрелли не обижен. Это что-то другое — дерзкая решимость в каждом резком выдохе.

\- Что ты задумал...

Интонация теряет вопросительный оттенок, когда они оба останавливаются у машины. Грэй не помнит, чтобы тут были машины. Но Петрелли всегда находит то, что ищет.

Питер стремительно запрыгивает за руль, звонко хлопнув дверцей. Он слышит шум мотора и доносящуюся из динамиков знакомую мелодию.

\- Стой! - успевает крикнуть он до того, как машина срывается с места. Распахивает дверцу и плюхается на переднее сидение. Он уже понимает, что поездка будет короткой.

\- Мы разобьемся, - констатирует он.

Питер упрямо сжимает руль.

\- Тогда зачем сел?

\- Не хочу снова оставаться один, если ты...

Он не успевает закончить до того, как машина с пронзительным визгом срывается с места.

Он приходит в себя под звуки все той же знакомой песни.

\- "I can't decide whether you should live or die...", - назойливо голосит проигрыватель издевательским голосом.

Боль настоящая. Он дотрагивается до лба, пальцы окрашиваются в красный. Как краска на стене. Стена... Это второе, что возникает перед его глазами. Первое — это пустое водительское кресло.

\- Питер? - вопрошает он в пустоту надломленным голосом.

Ответ тут же возникает за потрескавшимся лобовым стеклом. Питер здесь и в порядке. Как стена — у них, похоже, много общего. Оба упрямы и неприступны. Петрелли упирается руками в кирпичную поверхность, молчит, дышит. Оборачивается, демонстрируя идентичную ссадину на лбу.

\- "...you're probably go to heaven please don't hang your head and cry..."

На языке крутятся сотни вопросов, но когда он выбирается из машины, с губ срывается единственное утверждение.

\- Это Scissor Sister. Эта песня...  
\- Я знаю, - неожиданно отзывается Петрелли.

\- Так она здесь по твоей вине? - Грэй удивленно поднимает бровь, озадаченный тем, что у них сходятся музыкальные пристрастия. Пока он вслушивается в слова, с удивлением закрадывается обида и подозрение. - И кого ты пытаешься убить? Себя или меня?

Петрелли снова отворачивается к стене:

\- Это просто песня.

* * *

Это становится похожим на идиллию. Весь рабочий день Питер проводит у стены, а вечером снова оказывается в гостиной на его кушетке. Каждый день ровно за пятнадцать минут _до_ начинает приятно сосать под ложечкой от предвкушения вечерней компании.

Сегодня телевизор напрасно тратит силы, вещая в пустоту, кушетка пустует, а приятное ожидание иссякло. «Свечи сгорели, шампанское выдохлось», - с усмешкой добавляет он про себя неуместное сравнение.

Грэй дважды сверяется с часами — со всеми часами, что у него есть.

Когда Петрелли переступает порог гостиной, небрежно хлопнув дверью, Грэй с опаской косится на молоток в его руках. Петрелли никогда не приносит с собой молоток. Ему кажется, что орудие предназначено для него, а он снова не знает, чем провинился. Но Петрелли молча бросает инструмент на пол, падает на кушетку и отворачивается к стене.

\- Что нового? - осторожно спрашивает Грэй

\- Ничего.

\- Об этом я и говорю. Ничего не изменится. Пора остановиться.

\- Не могу.

\- Ты уже достаточно старался.

Питер фыркает в подушку.

\- Стараться — не достаточно. Что если следующий удар...

-...что-то изменит? - заканчивает за него Грэй. - Ты сведешь себя в могилу.

\- Я нас вытащу, - обещает он. По-детски подсовывает руку под щеку и закрывает глаза.

Грэй тянется к пульту телевизора, но он останавливает.

\- Не выключай.

В этот раз Грэй в экран сосредоточено вглядывается, ища скрытый подтекст в «Гремлинах». Это первый раз, когда он смотрит фильм от начала и до конца.


End file.
